


Are You With Me?

by SmashAndCas



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashAndCas/pseuds/SmashAndCas
Summary: Tyler overhears/sees Jamie on the baby monitor. Sweet mother of Moses he loves that man.





	Are You With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cliche? Yes. 
> 
> Still cute as hell? Yes. 
> 
> Should I be ashamed for writing this? Probably. 
> 
> Am I? Not even a little bit. 
> 
> ^title from Easton Corbin’s song of the same name bc it makes me vomit feelings everywhere, sorry not sorry.

Tyler rolls over in bed, fully expecting to snuggle against the space heater that is his husband. Disappointingly, he’s only met by cold sheets and an empty spot where Jamie should be. 

Glancing in the direction of the bedside table, he manages to blearily read 4:27 in an alarming shade of crimson. Maybe they need a new clock because _shit_ that is annoying. 

Marshall snuffs noisily from the foot of the bed and Tyler grins fondly, forever in love with his first baby. Before he has more than a moment to wonder where Jamie is, Tyler is clued in by a soft voice coming though the monitor on Jamie’s side of the bed. 

“Hi sweet girl, did you get hungry again?” Jamie coos softly at their infant daughter and Tyler wants to melt into a pile of goo. That’s Jamie’s _daddy voice_ and it is solely reserved for Charlotte Victoria. Tyler can hear Charlie’s responding gurgle and he makes a move to get out of bed and head down to the kitchen to heat up a bottle but it seems as though Jamie already has it covered. 

Settling on his side, Tyler takes up space on Jamie’s side of the bed and just watches the small screen. 

Jamie has Charlie nestled in the crook of his arm as she noisily sucks down the bottle he’s feeding her. A few minutes pass and Tyler continues to soak up the sweet moment between the two loves of his life. 

Once Charlie has finished the bottle, Jamie shifts her from his arm to his chest to burp her before laying her back down in the crib. He takes a seat in the rocking chair and tosses a cloth over his shoulder, “Daddy’s learned his lesson, isn’t that right Char?”

Tyler snorts a laugh that echoes in the empty bedroom. Jamie had been on the receiving end of their daughter’s impressive aim far more times than he’d probably care to admit. 

A tiny burp echoes across the audio feed and Tyler fully expects Jamie to get up and put Charlie down but his husband remains seated, slowly rocking back and forth. 

“I gotta tell you something Char, this week has been a real bummer.” Jamie trails off and Tyler feels his chest cavity tighten as a bloom of pain rockets through him. He’s been so hesitant to push, but Jamie’s been keeping this shit under lock and key. 

“You know, your Papa and I have been trying so hard this season. Especially Ty, God, he’s been in there every game, just battling constantly.” Charlotte hiccups in response and Tyler can barely keep from running into the nursery and crushing Jamie in his arms. 

“I wish I could tell you that life’s gonna be easy for you baby girl, but that wouldn’t be fair. It’s gonna be hard and there are gonna be people you trust who hurt you. And don’t tell your Papa but I’ll kick their butts, okay? He’s all about no violence outside of hockey. But he’s a silly head.” Tyler sniffs and swipes at the tear that’s rolling down his cheek.

“As long as you know that your team has your back, you’re golden. And your Papa and I are on your team for eternity, okay sweetheart? Nothing will ever change that. You’ll always be our number one draft pick.” And okay, Tyler married an idiot. A loveable, giant, mushy idiot. But that’s his idiot dammit. 

Charlotte makes a noise that Tyler wants to say is her vehemently disagreeing with Jamie’s choice of analogy but is more than likely just gas. Jamie confirms this moments later with a small laugh, “Guess that’s my cue, huh? Girl you know how to clear a room. I think you get that from your brothers.” 

Tyler rolls his eyes, Jamie is in rare form, especially for the deadass middle of the night. 

After a quick diaper change, Jamie puts Charlotte in her crib and slips out of the nursery. Moments later Tyler hears his footfalls in the hallway and the door opens slowly. 

Tyler closes his eyes, not wanting Jamie to think he was eavesdropping even if he definitely was doing just that. Jamie stops at the bedside and huffs out a small laugh, “scoot over Segs.”

One brown eye pops open and Tyler frowns, “‘scuse you... I was asleep.” 

Jamie nudges Tyler out of the way as he climbs back into bed, “Liar. You only end up on my side when you wake up and I’m not here.” 

Tyler’s heart could explode with how much he loves Jamie Benn. It really could. 

Jamie lays down and Tyler immediately burrows against his husband. Strong arms encompass him and he presses his head against Jamie’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat of his best friend. 

“Love you Benny.” 

“Love you too, Ty.” 

It’s the perfect ending. Tyler should leave it alone. 

“Why didn’t you tell me how much this was bugging you?” Tyler’s not hurt, he knows his captain struggles to compartmentalize his emotions sometimes. It’s just a Jamie thing. 

Jamie sighs and Tyler can feel the rise and fall as he waits for Jamie to verbalize his answer. 

“I dunno babe. You seemed like you were handling it really well and I didn’t wanna mess with that.” Tyler can hear the note of guilt in Jamie’s tone and he wants to go punch those fuckers square in the mouth. 

“Listen to me, it doesn’t matter how well you think I’m dealing with shit. I will always want to know what’s going on in that big head of yours. It sucked, yeah, but I know those guys are blowing smoke and I have some pretty thick skin courtesy of the chucklefucks in Boston. You gotta let me in, okay Benny?” 

Jamie smirks, “That’s what she said.” 

Tyler punches at Jamie’s arm, “I want a divorce. Immediately.” 

Jamie snorts and squeezes Tyler tight, “That’s the second time tonight you’ve lied to me. Starting to get a bit concerned here Segs.” 

“Don’t you start with me Jameson. I’ve had quite the night. First of all, my husband damn near melted my poor little heart with his sweet talkin to our baby girl. And then, he had the nerve to call her “our number one draft pick.” If anyone has any reason to be emotionally drained, it’s definitely gonna be me.” 

“I thought that was clever.” Jamie pouts and Tyler can’t not kiss him, _okay_?

Tyler presses a kiss to Jamie’s mouth and then another one. He nips softly at his bottom lip and swallows the quiet moan that Jamie makes. There’s a moment where Tyler thinks he’s the one in control but Jamie quickly shatters that illusion when he breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Tyler’s neck. 

He presses soft kisses along the line of Tyler’s throat until he reaches the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder and Tyler whines quietly, “You better not start something you can’t finish Benn.” 

Jamie’s grin is predatory when he pulls back to press a scorching kiss to Tyler’s mouth. 

“Who said anything about finishing? Just getting started Segs.” 

Tyler shudders and is prepared to deliver an equally witty comeback, _just give him some time dammit_ , when Jamie flips them so Tyler is flat on his back and Jamie is hovering above. 

“Hope you don’t have anywhere to be for the next hour.” 

Tyler pretends to check his watch with a wry smile, “Well shoot, I did have a sunrise Pilates class that I was gonna try to catch, but I guess I can reschedule that.” 

Jamie winks and leers suggestively, “I’ll make sure we burn plenty of calories baby.” 

Tyler’s so gone on this man, it’s ridiculous. 

“See that you do, I’ve got a figure to maintain.” 

“Hey Segs?” 

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up.” Jamie punctuates his command with a bruising kiss and who is Tyler but to obey his captain?

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an obscene amount of fluff after this bull with the Stars management. Don’t you come for my boys, mkay????
> 
> Also this was supposed to be all fluff and these these idiots were all like, but wait, you could have fluff AND feelings. And I was like, no, wait. And they were like, WHOOPS TOO LATE.


End file.
